


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Stray Kids OTP Prompts [17]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bang Chan Being an Idiot, Bang Chan-centric, Barista Bang Chan, Childhood Friends, Denial of Feelings, Don't Like Don't Read, Dorks in Love, Dramedy, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Kim Seungmin & Kim Woojin are Siblings, Kim Woojin-centric, M/M, Minor Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Mutual Pining, Romantic Comedy, University Student Kim Woojin, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Series: Stray Kids OTP Prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763995
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**10:24 AM**

"Slow morning?"

Chan sighs exhaustively,but a part of him is glad that Woojin is here.The older could make any bad situation better."That's an understatement."Chan finally and Woojin smiles at him sympathetically."I think I'm coming down with a migraine or something."


End file.
